In the power distribution industry wire connectors are widely used to interconnect electrical equipment to power conductors without physically breaking or rerouting the power conductor. The wire connector usually consists of two parts, a C-shaped clamping member and a wedge. Such wire connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,280,856 which issued Oct. 26, 1966 to Broske et al. and 3,349,167 which issued Oct. 24, 1967 to Mixon Jr. et al. A typical wire connector of more recent design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,173 which issued Jan. 25, 1994 to Cherry et al. and which is incorporated herein by reference. The typical wire connector, as disclosed in the '173 patent, includes a clamping member having a pair of opposite rolled over edges forming opposing channels and a wedge that is conformably received within the two channels. The opposing channels are arranged for receiving two conductors such as power cables, wires, or in some cases a tap lug, with the wedge therebetween. The clamping member includes an intermediate or web portion between the two rolled over edges having a bight disposed laterally of the two channels and a double loop, one on each side of the bight. The clamping member is made of a spring material so that the bight and double loop provide resiliency, thereby allowing the two rolled over edges to expand as the wedge and conductors are forced into the channels, and to provide a clamping action against the conductors and wedge. The resiliency of the clamping member also allows for a limited range of conductor sizes to be accommodated in a given clamping member. However, the smaller size conductors expand the clamping member relatively little resulting in relatively little clamping force on the conductor, while the larger conductors have the opposite effect. This drastically reduces the actual range of conductor sizes that can be accommodated in a single clamping member and wedge combination. To cover a full range of conductor sizes from 14 gage to 397 circular mills a total of 59 different sized clamping member and wedge combinations are required. This, of course, requires that an inventory of these parts be maintained and made available to the worker in the field. The dimensions of the bight portion of the different clamping members are different so that several different power assist tools are required to handle all of the different clamping members.
What is needed is an electrical wire connector and mating wedge having the capacity for accommodating a large range of conductor sizes so that substantially fewer different parts need to be stocked. Additionally, each of the different wire connectors should be accepted by the same power assist tool.